Brought Together by Miracles
by twimom193
Summary: Bella a young nursing student and Edward a surgeon are brought together in the most unexpected way.
1. Chapter 1

BROUGHT TOGETHER BY MIRACLES  
BELLA  
2 years ago..  
"Miss Swan I am so sorry for this mishap. I can assure you this has never happen before and we are willing to take full responsibility for all medical expenses you may have…"  
I saw his mouth moving, the other doctor in my Gynecology practice, not my doctor no because my doctor who I have been seeing since I was 16 years old was being questioned by the police… because that same doctor was very confused the last time I was here… because instead having my annual exam I was inseminated without my knowledge or consent and I was now 6 weeks pregnant. I wanted to call him a liar. I wanted to scream… to cry! I was a senior in Nursing school… it was because of said nursing school that I haven't even had time for a boyfriend much less sex in the past 2 years! My life was completely ruled by school work and clinicals and trying to find somewhere in between to breathe.  
"Of course we can discuss options with you."  
"Options," I asked, meekly.  
"I don't normally offer abortion because we don't perform them here in the clinic. We try to take the adoption route if at all possible but definitely under the circumstances I can give you the name of some doctors who do perform those types of procedures…" He trailed off at the end. Those types of procedures. The ones that your best friend got in high school because she wasn't careful… the ones that women get when they are sexually assaulted and can't think about looking into the eyes of their abuser every day for the rest of their lives.. The ones where they forcibly kill the baby that is growing inside of you. I wasn't any of those women I was careful. I wasn't raped! I didn't have a reason that would ever justify such a heinous act against an innocent human being. I don't even think I could do it if I did fell into one of those categories.  
"What if I wanted to just keep the baby? Am I allowed to do that under the circumstances…" I asked, kind of afraid of what the answer may be. What if I wasn't allowed to keep this baby what if they made me give it away because of the situation surrounding its conception?  
A smile crossed the doctor's face, "Of course you can keep the baby. The choice is completely up to you. I can set you up with an OB here at the clinic that can help you navigate the pregnancy and provide all of your prenatal care, if you would like?"  
" Uhm yeah. Sure. That would be great." I said while sliding off the uncomfortable exam table. "I really have to be getting to my clinicals now so is that everything."  
"Actually the lawyers want to speak with you before you go. I'm sure it won't take long but they were pretty insistent on speaking with you before you leave."  
I sighed as I nodded my head. I was already late so I might as well get everything over with.  
PRESENT  
"Bella.. Bella!"  
I jumped at the sound of my name being called from across the room. In my own little world I had completely lost track of time, not even realizing it was seven in the morning and my final night shift for the week was finally at an end.  
My name is Bella Swan and I am a registered nurse in the NICU at Seattle Children's Hospital. I graduated at the top of my class from nursing school which surprised a lot of people seeing as though two weeks before graduation I gave birth to identical triplets, Adeline, Charlotte, and Evangeline. What shocked them even more is that I stayed in school after being rewarded nearly 15 million dollars for the mistake made by my Gynecologist almost two years. The monumental mistake that got me pregnant at the age of 21 by a man I know nothing about. Sample # 44142016, the father of my three beautiful daughters, the man I have children by but have never even met. I don't even know what he looks like but I imagine him as having bronze hair and beautiful green eyes... Only because the girls don't have my lifeless brown hair and dull brown eyes. They are absolutely gorgeous and mesmerize every person they meet.  
We live on the outskirts of Seattle in this beautiful home I bought right after I graduated nursing school. We spend most of our days alone or with my housekeeper/nanny Carrey, the sweetest older woman you will ever meet. You see I don't have any family. My parents died when I was sixteen in a car accident and Carrey was our housekeeper my entire life. When I found myself 21, having triplets, and graduating from nursing school with no family she was the first person I called. The girls go to Pre-k 1 on weekdays so she is a big help when I work nights or have those pesky weekend shifts.  
"I'm ready... I'm ready." I call getting up from the nursing station to meet my coworkers by the elevator.  
As I look around I see so many familiar sights around me. The incubators, beeping noise of the pulse ox meters, the little grunts of our older patients. I also see parents crying softly because they were just told their baby may not make it home. Right next to them is a family quietly cheering on their preemie who is about to pass her car seat test, one step closer to going home.  
The NICU is a melting pot of emotions. I know. I spent almost two months here with my girls. It can be a very lonely and daunting place especially for a single parents. It's what inspired me to become a NICU nurse.  
"Any plans this weekend with the girls?" My coworker, Ella asks.  
"No. I think it's going to be a pretty uneventful weekend. Hopefully."  
She chuckled before replying," What! Three 18 month olds with a stomach virus isn't your idea of a fun weekend?!"  
"I would have rather been back in my geriatric clinicals," I laughed.  
The drive home was nice and quiet. No traffic which was a very nice surprise for it being around the morning rush hour time. As I pulled around our driveway I could see Carrey serving the girls breakfast through our big bay window. They had the worst bed head I had ever seen. Their bronze curls were everywhere and the matching footie pajamas they were wearing, a gift from their neonatologist whom I now work with, were absolutely adorable. In that moment I didn't see three little girls who given different circumstances would not even be here. The thought made me emotional to even consider. I saw them for what they have become, three of the most precious things I have ever been given. Their life is a gift every day and I didn't know it in the moment I found out about their existence but now I couldn't imagine my life without them. They truly are my little miracles.  
EDWARD (PRESENT DAY)  
"You will never know unless you knock on the door and confront them," I could hear my best friend talking in the back seat of my car but I wasn't paying much attention. All I could do was stare at the house in front of me. Huge was an understatement. This house was easily three stories high and I don't want to know how many bedrooms it held. I was a bit intimidated for obvious reasons well obvious to my four friends that were in the car with me but the residents of this house had no clue why I was here and may not be too thrilled with my presence.  
My name is Edward Cullen. I am 27 years old and I live in Seattle, Washington. My entire life was turned upside down two and a half years ago when I was diagnosed with testicular cancer. Fortunately the doctor was able to save some of my little swimmers for future use… Unfortunately the small amount he was able to extract was mistakenly used in two ways. 1) It was placed into the donor pool and 2) it was not only used to get some girl pregnant it was used on a girl who didn't even mean to get pregnant. I know my luck is just that good. For the past two years I have been fighting Washington law with my lawyer for my rights. They thought a cash reward would soothe me over but it didn't. I don't need money seeing as though I'm a board certified surgeon with a family that has more money than we would care to say. I want the opportunity to know my child! I want to see them and be in their life as much as possible but the law is a tricky bastard. Although they have granted me permission that allows me to know who my child's mother is it doesn't give me any rights. So here I am sitting outside this huge house waiting to get enough courage to knock on this door and face the only person in this world who like me had nothing to do with this mess but I am hoping has compassion for my situation. Her child is my only chance at having a child.  
All I was given was her name and address.  
Bella Swan

The End. For now!  
Hope you guys liked the story! Please tell me your thoughts! 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

BELLA

As I walked into the house I could smell homemade pancakes being cooked in the kitchen. Along with the laughter coming from that direction I could tell the girls were in a good mood which was always a good thing. Let me tell you a little bit about my girls…

Adeline Grace is my oldest. Born on May 20, 2015, weighing in at 3lb 6oz she was and still is my biggest baby. Definitely the leader of the three girls she can more than likely be found bossing the other two around. So headstrong! That one will be the death of me when they are teenagers!

Charlotte Louise is my middle baby. She was born exactly one minute after her oldest sister and is my little helper! You can more than likely find Charlotte in the laundry room waiting for the dryer to stop turning so she can help or "try" to help me fold clothes. She wants nothing to do with toys… would rather sweep the floor or even pick up after her sisters. Carrey says she is just like I was at that age. I always wanted to help her and my parents even at the young age of eighteen months like my little Lottie. In the NICU they called her the runt because she weighed the least of the three, 2lb 14oz.

Evangeline Elizabeth is my shadow. You can always find her attached to my hip or my leg or my clothes… you get the picture. Wherever I am she is when we are together. She takes the longest to warm up to knew people but when she does it's an instant bond. The most loyal of the three she trusts with her whole heart which scares me in regards to her future but Carrey seems to think she will be just fine. She loves so fiercely and is very protective of her older siblings even though she is the youngest. She weighed in at 3lb even at birth and was the quietest baby in the NICU.

"Girls…" I call out as I round the corner into the kitchen. I am greeted with three sticky smiles and a chorus of "Mama." It's the sweetest sound in the world.

"Mommas home… Mommas home," Carrey calls, while dancing around the table, effectively making the girls giggle and making me laugh. She really is my saving grace in the middle of all this organized chaos. She is the closest living thing I have to my mother, they were such great friends.

"Good morning Carrey," I say while kissing her cheek.

"Good morning Bella. How was work?"

"It was good, I mean its work and the night shift so it was as good as it could be," I speak in between kissing the girls heads. "I think I am going to keep the girls home from nursery school today. Start our weekend a little early. You should go home Carrey I know your husband must be missing you."

"Are you sure Bella? It's really no problem to stay… I'm sure you are tired," She questions with soft eyes. She always worried I put too much on my plate.

"I will be fine. We are just going to lounge around, watch some movies and hopefully take a good morning nap." I exclaim, staring down the triplets.

"No nap!" Addie screams, banging her tiny fork on the table. I can't help but chuckle. I did mention she was strong willed.

'Now Adeline I know you are tired," Carrey chided. "You were up at 5am making all kinds of noise."

"Oh no! Not my Addie," I said while rolling my eyes.

Carrey left after the girls finished breakfast and we gave them a much needed bath. Three Tinker Bell movies later and all three of them are knocked out on the floor of our toy room. I closed my eyes for maybe an hour before waking up to get some things done around the house. My mother used to always tell me "You can sleep when you are dead" I lived through that saying all through college, nursing school, and the many sleepless nights I was awake with the girls. The laundry won't get done while napping and dinner won't get cooked on its own. Although Carrey helps me a great deal I refuse to treat her as a maid… to tell you the honest truth I probably do more housework than she does but I don't mind. It keeps me busy and gives her time to play with the girls. Carrie and her Husband tired for years but were unable to have children of her own. Sometimes, very seldom, when I go on dates that my coworkers set me up on both she and her husband will come to the house to watch the girls. They absolutely adore them.

My thoughts are broken by the doorbell ringing. Damn I hope it doesn't wake the girls. As I dart past the toy room I see that they are all still sleeping on their little couches, thank god. Slowly I run towards the front door praying that whoever is here doesn't ring it again!

EDWARD

I couldn't do it. I chickened out so we went into town to grab some breakfast before trying again.

Here I sit again in front of her house. Nervous as all hell.

"Dude we are all here with you," my friend, Jasper says.

"For you as well," Alice says softly. Although all of my friends have been with me through this journey Alice is my biggest cheerleader. She fought just as much as I did for this exact moment.

Smiling at her I turn the car off and get out. They all scurry behind me Emmett muttering, "Finally." As we make our way up the drive to the huge glass door.

Emotions flood over me. Scared… Nervous... Excited. The mother of my child is in this house. My Child is in this house. I'm so close but still so far away from meeting the one person I've dreamt of meeting since this whole big mess happen.

All I have to do is ring the doorbell.

BELLA

"Hi can I help you," I ask while opening the door. I am met by a man, green eyes…bronze hair, flanked by what looks like some very close friends seeing as though they are standing very close behind him. Suddenly my stomach get queasy. Green eyes… Bronze hair. No this can't be happening.

"Hi I'm looking for Isabella Swan?" The green eyes ask, timidly. Almost like he is afraid of the answer.

Stepping outside I close the door behind me.

"That's me. May I ask who is inquiring?" I say, trying to be firm and stand tall but he is easily a foot taller than me which is very intimidating.

"My name is Edward Cullen. I know I've probably gone about this the wrong way, maybe I should have called first," he mumbles the last bit while casting his eyes down toward me. Raising my eyebrows I urge him to continue. I won't believe it until he says the words. "You may know me as Sample #44142016 I am.."

I cut him off there. My voice breaking as I try to speak, "You… you have no right here! I I have to go." As I quickly try to make my way back inside the house before I surely have a panic attack right here on the front porch someone speaks up and it isn't him.

"Wait just wait," The voice calls. Against my better judgment I turn around to see one of the girls behind him have stepped forward. His wife maybe? "Please hear him out please. He is not here for what you think! Hear him out before you turn away! He deserves to know..." she tried to continue but Edward interrupts her.

'Alice please…" he begs with silent eyes, eyes that I notice are weepy and close to crying himself. He turns to walk away without saying another word. When something and I have no idea what makes me stop him.

"Wait!"

He turns to look at me, silent tears streaming down his face, and I am suddenly overcome with guilt. Again don't ask me why.

"Maybe you did go about this the wrong way. You probably should have called first because I can assure you showing up on my front porch is shocking to say the least. Never the less your friend here is right in some ways. As I have stated you have no rights here not to anything I know that because I know what my rights are what their rights are…"

"Their?" he asked, eyes growing wide.

"It seems there is a lot you don't know. Would you like to come inside and talk?" I asked.

"I would very much like that," he eagerly stepped forward but I stopped him, finally realizing that this many is a stranger and although he seems truthful in his reasons for being here I still know nothing about him.

"Please let me call my lawyer first?" I asked, hoping he would understand. He nodded and said that they would wait here.

After speaking with my lawyer I found out that this man had been fighting for rights of his own for the better part or worst in his case of the past two years. He was just given my information recently and my lawyer had hoped she could get in contact with me before he made his move. Apparently she assumed he would want to wait but to both our surprise he had no intention of waiting. She assured me that he was who he says he was and that he was a very nice gentleman, having met him herself I felt more comfortable inviting him into my home. Of course I was going to ask to see some ID before he came in.

EDWARD

I stood outside of her house waiting for her to come back, hoping she would. My emotions got the best of me after seeing her and her reaction. I couldn't blame her she was the child's mother but I was their biological father. I wanted to know him or her... I wanted the chance.

"I'm sorry Edward," Alice mumbles. "I saw she was going to run and I had to try, I had to make her see."

I smiled lightly at her, letting her know that I appreciated her effort. "I know. Thank you Alice."

It was about twenty minutes before we heard her foots steps coming back toward the front door. I immediately jumped to my feet to greet her before she opened the door.

"Please come in," she said, quietly and opened the door wider. As we walked through the foyer of the home I realized this house was even grander on the inside. It was very warm and open and clean for her having a child.

"The girls are napping right now, so if we could keep it down that would be great."

Girls? She had more children than just mine? She barely looked over the age of 21.

"Girls?" I asked.

"Maybe you all should sit down."

We all sat on the very large couch and she sat across from us on a lounge chair.

"There is a lot that you still don't know so maybe I should start at the beginning?" She asked. I nodded urging her to go on. After taking a deep breathe she began.

"Well as you know two years ago I was mistakenly impregnated with you sperm donation. I was 21. A senior in nursing school so as you can imagine it took some adjusting. I never once considered abortion not even adoption. From the moment I saw them on the ultrasound screen I fell in love." She smiled as she said the last part. But I was still confused.

"Them?" I questioned her again.

"I… I mean you… well we… we have identical triplets. Three girls. Adeline, Charlotte, and Evangeline. They are a year and a half old." She stated, looking me straight in the eyes. She then reached behind her and pulled out a picture frame, reaching out she handed it to me upside down. I grasped the cold frame and took a deep breathe. Triplets. I had triplets and I was about to see a picture of them for the first time. With shaky hands I turned over the picture frame.

END OF CHAPTER 2

STORY SCHEDULE

Ok so I am going to try my hardest to post 1 chapter every weekday but the length of the appointments will depend on how busy work is.

HOPE YOU ARE ENJOYING THE STORY SO FAR!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3  
BELLA  
I could see it in his eyes when he turned the frame over. He saw himself in them I know he did because just looking at him answered do many questions for me. Their jaw line. The eyes. Even the smirk they make sometimes was all him. They were the spitting image of their father. Father. They had a father, I mean I always knew they had one of course but to put a face to the word… a name even. It was world changing and in that moment I saw a new future for the girls. Of course that future depended on Edward's intentions, I would never let him anywhere near the girls if he didn't have the intent on staying.  
"They are beautiful," he murmured, never taking his eyes of the photo. It was then that I noticed they were filled with tears.  
"They truly are, inside and out," I replied, smiling at him.  
He passed the picture around to his friends with the proudest look on his face, you would think he had known the girls all their lives. It really was kind of sweet.  
"So tell me a little about you," I asked. "How did you come to the decision to donate you're uh... Assets?"  
His whole demeanor changed as he turned to look at me, it was then that I noticed the look in his eyes. They seemed broken, like he had seen so much more in his life than I had initially imagined. My first thought was he was a struggling college student. You know, the ones who donate their sperm for some extra cash, never giving where they ended up a second thought. Somehow though his eyes told me a very different story.  
He cleared his throat before starting, "About two and a half years ago I was diagnosed with cancer, testicular. Before I had surgery and started chemo my doctor gave me the option to freeze some of my "assets" as you call them." He chuckled slightly at that part. "He was only able to get a small amount though… enough for one insemination." He trailed off at the end looking down and it was then that I realized that the girls were his only hope at having children.  
"I'm so sorry, Edward," my voice broke softly at the end and I had the urge to hug him. I stayed seated though because his wife, I'm assuming, was already there giving him a hug. She was pretty short hair and very petite, I don't know why but I was slightly jealous of her. I was their mother and although she was married to Edward that doesn't mean… I trailed that thought off because we were nowhere near that point and if it ever became a problem I'm sure we could solve it maturely.  
Edward broke my thoughts further by speaking up, "Bella? I know this is a lot to take in but I want you to know that I'm all in. I mean as much as you would allow me to be and I do truly hope you allow me to be. Would it be at all possible for me to meet the girls? Not today of course as I'm sure you need some time but in the near future?" He asked almost shyly. I could tell he was eager to meet them but he was right. Today was a lot and I needed a little time to come to terms with the fact that I may have to share my girls at some point.  
"Are you free tomorrow?" I asked.  
His eyes grew large as he nodded his head, "Yes! Yes I am. Really tomorrow? Wow I thought you would say maybe in a couple weeks but yeah I'm off this whole weekend."  
I smiled at his enthusiasm and his eagerness. " I was actually hoping to take the girls to the aquarium tomorrow morning. They have never been but seem to have a new found obsession with fish." I giggles slightly at the last part thinking back to the last time I took the girls to the supermarket. They had this huge fish tank that Adeline tried to climb into all because she wanted to see the fishies! That day I called and got a membership to the Zoo/Aquarium here is Seattle but hadn't had the opportunity to take them yet.  
"That actually sounds like a lot of fun. I would love to tag along as long as you are sure that is ok?"  
"It's more than ok, truly I will probably needs the help," after seeing his face I added. "Not that they are little monsters or anything."  
He chuckled before agreeing to meet us here at the house for 10am.  
Soon after he and his friends left the girls woke up from their nap and we got on with our day. Lunch then play time which both proved to be very messy. It was around 8amafter dinner was over, laundry was folded, and all the toys were put away that the day hit me. The girls were all asleep in their cribs and I just lost it. These girls were my world, they were everything to me and I couldn't stand the thought of possible losing them. The rational part of me screamed that wasn't going to happen but the worry wart inside of me said anything could happen at this point. I wound up silently crying myself to sleep on the tiny daybed in the girl's room, something I hadn't done since they were infants. The truth was I didn't know what tomorrow was going to bring. Would the girls like him? Would they want him more than me? Would he be a good role model for them… a good dad? The future is never certain… I learned that the moment I learned I was pregnant but at that moment as I am doing right now all I could do was pray to god for myself, for them, and even for Edward. I truly hoped this would all be a good thing for all of us.

THE NEXT MORNING

"Ma ma ma ma ma…!"  
I awoke with a start to find the triplets bouncing with joy in their beds. They seemed truly surprised to see me sleeping in their room since I hadn't since we transitioned them in here at 6 months old. Stretching I crawled outta bed and started our morning. Evie was being extra clingy today it's like she knew something was off. I smiled at her silently reassuring that everything was ok and that seemed to be enough to soothe her worried. She was such a perceptive baby. The other two were running around like mad animals destroying almost Everything in their path.

Before I knew it there was a knock at the door. My stomach dropped as I walked toward the front of the house. Of course the girls heard the doorbell and are trailing behind me excited to see who is at the door. Here goes nothing….

END OF CHAPTER 3

I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THE SHORT CHAPTER GUYS… TODAY HAS BEEN CRAZY AT WORK BUT I WANTED TO GIVE YOU GUYS ATLEAST SOMETHING SINCE I DIDN'T POST ON FRIDAY!

HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

EDWARD

I got here early… way too early. Like an hour before I was supposed to! I was so nervous I barely got any sleep last night after leaving my parents' house. To say they were surprised was an understatement after they learned they had three granddaughters not just one grandchild. My mom is chomping at the bits to meet them but understands that I have to first and it may be a while before Bella is ready for all of that. I do hope not to long though… My parents aren't getting younger and they have already missed so much. I have already missed so much.

Finally it's time to make my way up their driveway and my stomach is a ball of nerves. Will they like me? Will they be afraid of me? Could I be a good enough father? A father they deserve? I try to shake those thoughts as I ring the doorbell.

"Edward. It's nice to see you again," Bella says as she opens the door. "Please come in." She opens the door wider and seems to peak behind me like she is looking for someone. I step in and notice the tiniest little baby hanging onto her side, as I look down the hall I see two more looking around the door way seemingly curious as to who is at their home.

"Thanks," I say as I take a deep breathe and look at her. She smiles a soft smile almost reassuring and urges me forward as she carefully picks up the one that seems to be attached to her and walks in front of me toward the other two.

We make our way into the kitchen where the other two girls are now playing by themselves under the kitchen table. I'm watching them babble to each other completely oblivious to me being in the room when Bella clears her throat catching my attention.

"Where is your wife?"

My wife? "Im not married so I don't know," I say back lightly, effectively making her blush.

"Oh I just thought… that girl yesterday the one that was sticking up for you? I assumed she was your wife or girlfriend maybe?"

"Alice?" I ask while she shrugs. "No Alice is a good friend almost like a sister. Do you remember the blonde haired guy that was with us?" She nods while trying to extract the baby from her side. "That is her fiancé. Alice is just very loyal and protective of us all."

"Oh well that's very nice of her," She says, finally setting the little girl down on the ground who turns to look at me with wary eyes. Great so far only one seems to hate me.

"Girls," Bella calls, getting the other two attention who were playfully wrestling each other. "Can yall come see momma? Please?"

They both toddle over to her, one sweetly sucking her thumb and the other popping a pink pacifier in her mom that is hanging on her shirt. Bella drops to her knees and motions for me to do the same before she starts to speak to them.

"Girls we have a very special person that is going to be spending the day with us. His name in Edward. Can you tell him hi?"

The biggest one waves to me almost slapping the on that hates me in the face. She ignores Bella's request and dodges her sisters flailing arm. While the third and smallest on the three smiles at me showing three sweet little teeth on her bottom row of gums.

"Edward this is Adeline," pointing to the bruiser who seems to be the ring leader. "Charlotte." The tiny one with the sweet toothy grin. "And Evangeline." The one who is still giving me the stank eye… five minutes and counting at this point. She seems to be very protective of Bella and even her two sisters.

"Hi girls," I said while slightly waving at them. The smallest one Charlotte slowly made her way over to me. Me trying to be positive opened my arms for her, she looked at my arms then continued to flatten the color on my shirt and walk straight back to where her sisters and mother was standing. Effectively making Bella laugh and me confused.

We spent about one more hour at the house. Bella and the girls showed me around and I have to say this house was even more impressive on the inside once you actually got to look around. All three girls has their own room but all sleep in one huge room still in cribs as of now. Bella says she is hoping to keep them in there for another year or two before putting them in their own rooms, so that they are closer to her bedroom which is across the hall and is so big my apartment could fit right inside. She has built as amazing world for the triplets and for that I am truly so thankful, she seemed to be as perfect as a mom can be.

After helping her change the girls into their day clothes we made our way into her garage and starting loading the girls up.

"From the looks of all this I'm assuming it's a lot to just take them out the house…" I trail off looking at all the stuff they will need for just a trip into the city.

Bells laughs and replies, " Well we have the stroller, the diaper bags.. which are filled with everything I need and the things I may need in an emergency. Lots of extra clothes just in case and snacks for the day. They sometimes get antsy so I try to make sure I have enough to keep them occupied to avoid meltdowns."

"Well I'm sure you know a lot more about taking them places than I ever will."

"It will come to you," She says softly, with a sweet smile, while trying to strap and squirming Adeline into her car seat which is still rear-facing surprising in this day and age but Bella seems to be a safety nut from what I can see.

20 minutes after walking into the garage we are finally pulling out of the driveway. The girls are singing along to some children's show on their DVD players which was said to be her best triplets purchase up to date.

Finally we pulled into the parking lot at the aquarium and started the process of getting the girls out of the car. Hopefully our outing goes without too much turmoil.

BELLA

Watching Edward try to undo the triplets' stroller was very entertaining to say the least. I thought about helping him but found it way more fun to see him slightly struggle with it. To be completely honest I hated putting together that stroller up anyway so more power to him!

"I got it!"

I giggled while walking to the back of the SUV with Evangeline in hand.

"Good job," I said while strapping her into the seat. She was still glaring at Edward which I could see made him nervous but that's just how she was. Takes a long time to earn her trust.

Once we got all the girls in the stroller we made our way to the entrance. Edward being a gentleman wanted to pay for our admission but with me having the membership I actually got all of us in for free. Adeline almost jumped out of her stroller seat at the sight of all the fish while walking through the tunnel.

"Fishy… Fishy!" she screeched, trying her hardest to get out of her harness. The other girls were content sitting back and looking at them so I decided to test Edward.

"Edward why don't you get Addie out do she can have a closer look."

"You sure," he asked, although he was the one who looked unsure.

I smiled nodded, watching as he ever so carefully unbuckled her from the stroller.

"You wont break her," I giggled. "Maybe the other two but not that bruiser" I said jokingly.

He seemed to loosen a bit and finally got her out. Adeline being my most loving child proceeded to throw her arms around his neck, still chanting "Fishy" and pointed toward the huge tanks. Edward walked over and was talking to her about the fish all while she was watching him with wide eyes. Both the fish and Edward seemed to mesmerizing to her which seemed to make him very happy. My gaze was broken by the sudden scream of Charlotte who when I looked down and somehow gotten her finger stuck in the metal clamp of the stroller. The nurse in me kicked in but before I could get to her side Edward was there and started yelling for a first aid kit.

"Edward Im a nurse. Ive got this," I tried to tell him but he cut me off.

"I'm a pediatric surgeon Bella. Her finger is pretty smashed and I think she is going to need stitches." He said, frowning and trying to hold pressure on the bleeding wound.

At this point all the girls were screaming and we were attracting the attention of everyone at the Aquarium. Quickly we rushed out and to the nearest emergency room as fast as we could.

THE END OF CHAPTER 4!

HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED IT LEAVE ME A REVIEW ON HOW THE STORY IS GOING!


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

BELLA

I was trying to get to the hospital as fast as I could without causing an accident. Edward was sitting in the back seat still holding pressure on poor Charlotte's finger. Adeline and Evangeline had fallen asleep after they finished screaming hysterically but Lottie was still quietly sobbing while looking at her hand. A sound that makes my heart break into a million pieces.

"How does it look?" I ask, looking briefly in my rearview mirror.

"The bleeding has subsided but I'm certain she is going to need stitches... May even lose her little nail," he replied looking guilty. I know that feeling, the feeling of being helpless while your children are hurt. Even being medically trained when it's your child it's totally different.

"It wasn't your fault Edward, it wasn't anyone's fault. Accidents happen it's something that comes with the territory of having children," I said, sympathetically. He smiled slightly and went back to comforting her.

We arrived at the emergency room entrance about 5 minutes later. Edward immediately jumped out of the car and starting getting Charlotte out. I was immediately torn on my direction. My baby was clearly in pain and needed to get in as soon as possible but I had two other children in the car sleeping. It was then that I realized the girls hadn't been to this hospital since their release from the NICU and I prayed we would never be back…

"Bella go park and get the girls out of the car. I've got her," Edward stated, sensing my inner turmoil. Could I trust him with her? I knew that I had to but it didn't make it any easier. Quickly nodding to him, he closed the door and sprinted inside with my … our… little girl. While I made my way into the parking garage to find a parking spot and get in there as fast as I could

EDWARD

All I could think about was getting to the back of this place as soon as possible. The very crowded ER waiting room would make any parent cringe but being that I am a surgeon here and the tip of my 1 year olds finger is hanging off I think it would be safe to assume we won't be waiting long.

"Dr. Cullen!" one of the ER nurses exclaim, as I run pass them.  
"Please buzz me back," I call toward her. The familiar buzz of the door unlocking let me know she heard and I quickly run to the nurse's station, coming face to face with my dad. Damn! I forgot he was the ER doctor tonight.  
"Edward. Is everything ok?" he asks running over to us.  
"Dad her finger… its bad," I tell him, trying to gently pry open the tight fist that Charlotte has made. She quietly whimpers into my neck, effectively making my heart break.  
My dad gently lifts her from my arms and rushes us into a room where he can examine her better. The tip of her finger is almost black at this point from her squeezing it and I'm praying it won't have to be completely removed.  
"What happen," my dad asks, as he examines her tiny little digit.  
"We were at the Aquarium and she got her finger caught in the stroller pipes. By the time she started screaming it was already hanging off," I explain. At this point I'm trying to calm her down by humming and holding her other hand. She is still crying but not screaming as my dad has applied some numbing spray to the wound. I wonder to myself how Bella is doing with the other two girls although I don't have to wonder long as she just walked in with both girls in her arms. I quickly help her by grabbing Evangeline and placing her on my lap. Fortunately she doesn't make a fuss since she seems not to like me, just reaches over and pats Charlotte's head.  
"How is she, Dr. Cullen?" Bella questions. Trying to see over my dad. Wait she knows my dad. Duh she works here you idiot. How have I never seen her before? I mean I know this hospital is huge but certainly our paths had to have crossed, not that I would have known who she was.  
"Bella?" My father asked, surprised. 'Is this one of your girls?"  
"Yes," she answered. "I always said you should meet them but I certainly didn't mean like this. How is it looking?"  
"I'm almost certain I will be able to re-attach the tip of her finger. She will have some stitched for about a week or so but we will soft cast her hand so they aren't pulled at," my dad explained, making eye contact with the both of us.  
"Thank you so much Dr. Cullen. Im so glad you were on call tonight," Bella sighed in relief. She came over to sit with me next to the gurney and gave Charlotte a light kiss on the forehead. "Momma loves you Lottie Lou."  
We spent another two hours in the ER. X-rays were done to rule out a fracture, which thankfully she didn't have. They stitched her up while she was under some light anesthesia while her sisters carefully watched. To my surprise Evangeline stood perched on my lap the entire time. She kept looking at Charlotte then up at me, her little brow squinted up like she was trying to understand what was going on.  
We finally left around 4 in the evening. All of the girls Bella included were tired so I offered to drive them home, which Bella thanked me a million times for. She curled up on the passenger seat and fell right to sleep along with the triplets who were secured in their seats.  
As I pulled up to their house I parked the car in the garage and looked over at her. Bella. The mother of my children. We had known each other for less than two days and she already meant so much to me, to my family. She brought the only children I would ever have into this world and I hope we can become friends. Maybe more than friends. She was beautiful and to be honest could we really ever be just friends?

END OF CHAPTER 5


End file.
